Materials engineering of surfaces, interfaces or sub-surface layers, on the scale of sub-monolayer to few nanometer depths, is becoming increasingly more technologically important in many diverse fields. Such fields can include, for example, data storage, microelectronics, catalysis and biomedical applications to name only a few. Novel processes for carrying out such materials engineering will therefore always be necessary.